


Ice Play

by Kairin16



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is crazy. But he knows how to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Play

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write something for McFassy Tuesgay and asked Megan for a prompt which she answered with 'uhhhhh' and proceeded with 'They go out for ice-cream?' and although she thought it was not the best prompt ever, it was a prompt so this little piece was created. Also, please don't judge too harshly, it is my first McFassy writing.

It wasn't hot. No matter what the script said, they weren't really in Cuba. They were still in U.S. On the Jekyll Island and IT.WAS.NOT.HOT. Rather opposite. They were all bundled up in jackets and coats, staying in groups as to preserve body heat. Michael simply did not understand how anyone would be so engrossed in the enthusiasm of the filming that they'd want to go for ice-cream. But here was James, smiling at him like a lunatic and bouncing on the heels of his feet demanding chocolate ice-cream of all things. It was kind of adorable, really. Like associating with a big, humanoid puppy who so happened to be his co-actor.

He sighed and gave the man his best 'Are you kidding me?' expression, but apparently something screwed up with the inter-human translation, because James only squealed (honest to God, squealed, who does that anymore?) and started pulling him by the arm to the nearest supermarket. He just thanked God that there wasn't any ice-cream parlour in sight. That would be a disaster.

He waited before the entrance, absolutely vetoing the idea of going inside and after few minutes, James bounced out of the door with two chocolate cones. Michael had a fleeting though that maybe giving him more sugar is not the best idea ever. But then the treat was shoved into his face and he had no other choice but surrender to his fate.

 

He regretted it in the evening when after the numerous trips to the same supermarket with everyone from set who was soft enough to take him, James was sitting on Michael's couch not showing any signs of tiredness. More, his foot kept twitching as if it had a life on its own and Michael nearly said 'goodbye' to the good night sleep. Nearly. But he was the one who had to keep running to and fro on a beach whole day and he was fucking exhausted. He didn't care if James was on sugar high, he was getting some sleep. The question remained, how the hell was he supposed to make his co-star leave.

He tried direct approach.

\- James, get out. I want to go to sleep.

It didn't work. The man just blinked at him confusedly and smiled widely after which he proceeded to curl up on the aforementioned couch like a fucking cat and exclaiming in too loud voice that he won't be getting in a way, he'll just stay right there and watch films. If Michael squinted his eyes, he could almost see a tail waving at the man's backside. God, was he tired.

The next approach was to guilt him into leaving. Michael started shuffling through his hotel room, getting ready to bed. He took a shower, changed into his pyjamas and made himself a chamomile tea that always made him sleep better. But then he sat down next to younger man and snuggled into the soft leather of the couch instead of going to the bed.

\- I can't very well leave my guest sitting like that on his own, can I?

He used his most charming smile and James just looked at him weirdly. It appeared they were watching some kind of police drama which always bored Michael to tears. They were kind of predictable. An hour later he was shaken (literally) from his light doze by the gentle hand on his shoulder.

\- You should go to bed, Michael. You're going to give yourself a crank if you'll fall asleep like that.

The voice was really nice and soft and some distant part of his brain, that wasn't currently asleep or busy celebrating the idea of 'bed', labelled as “James”. He grunted and let himself be pulled from the soft pillows of a couch and steered to the bedroom. He collapsed on the covers face first and was only vaguely aware of someone pulling them from under him and tucking him in and then of warm body sliding under right next to him. He sleepily gathered the person closer and nuzzled in their neck. He was out in less then five minutes. They smelled nice.

 

The morning brought with it too much sunlight and anticipated burn in his legs from too much exertion. The only good thing about it was the warm body curled right next to him. Until he remembered who it actually was. Then it was a quest to disentangle himself from James, whose life dream was clearly to become an octopus and quietly get ready for shooting. The plan failed however when after Michael moves younger man's arm away from him for the fourth time he looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him.

\- Good morning?

Apparently only he thought so, because dark haired man just groaned and glued himself to Michael's side again. Fuck, he needed to get out. He started his escape again when suddenly he had to stop. Was that a kiss he felt on his neck? Impossible. Right? But then there was one more kiss, this time longer and the breath escaped Michael's lungs in a whoosh. What was James doing? Didn't he have a wife? And since when was he gay? Maybe he just didn't recognized Michael when he woke up.

\- James? What are you doing?

The question earned him a flat look and raised eyebrow and he just noticed that James didn't have more on himself than boxers and was that an erection inside? It's too early to freak-out, but Michael is really, a hair away from it.

\- I'm kissing you. What does it look like? I'm also trying to initiate a sexual encounter, so if you don't mind just work with me a little.

Any protest that Michael might have had was swallowed when there were plush lips covering his and James engaged him in a deep kiss. He got the chance to speak when James moved down back to his neck and he didn't waste it.

\- What? Why? James, you're married.

James moved back with a huff and sat up looking at him crossly and Michael pretended to himself that he didn't miss the contact at all.

\- As to what, I told you. As to why, because I really, really like you and you make me hot when breathing. And yes, I'm married, but Anne-Marie doesn't care, haven't for a long while now. As to the second why, you bought me ice-cream when it was freezing outside and stayed even when I was on sugar high.

He moves back to leave a soft on kiss on Michael's lips and was ready to continue, but the older actor decided that it was enough explanation for him. He seized shorter man's mouth in a searing kiss and pulled him so he was laying on his chest.

Fine. So maybe sometimes, James' ideas weren't so horrible.


End file.
